Tree, Cave, and Sky of Romance
by Katana King
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are finally together at Destiny Islands for the adventure is over and it is time to move on.  It's time for some changes, and Riku's got something planned, but will Sora and Kairi like it?SxK  Sorry, changed part of the chapter title
1. Meet Here Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its properties. I just own the story. Good day.**

**(A/N) This is my first fic so try not to be so hard in the reviews.**

**Chapter 1**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were looking towards the beach during sunset. The calm orange-blue sea gave them a feeling of peace and unity with each other. Sora and Riku were up in a papou tree while Kairi was sitting at a log just beneath the tree. Sora was hanging down by his feet like a monkey while Riku just laid back and Kairi crossing her legs. It was a peaceful scene and nothing could take that away from them. Well until,

"Sora! Sora! Its near sunset and dinner is ready!"

"Kairi! Kairi! Where are you? Your food is getting cold!"

"Riku! Hey! Riku! Get here right now so I can start eating!"

As usual, their overly voiced parents called out to them from the other island. It intrigued them how loud their parents could be. They looked at each other and nodded at each other as if reading each other's mind. They swam home with Sora and Riku nose to nose while Kairi used a speed boat to get home. She passed those two an stuck out her tongue at them. Soon Sora and Riku catch up to her as she stares at them seeing as how her boat is going about 20 mph.

"Those two never cease to amaze me," as she watched those two race like fish being chased by sharks.

"Hey, after dinner, should we meet here again to just look at the stars," Riku said once they reached land.

"Ok!" Kairi and Sora said at the same time.

"In unison again I see. You two seem to be closer than me and Sora. Strange," Riku said in a sort of accusing voice.

The two blushed at the statement and looked to the ground trying not to face each other. Riku always said that to Sora and Kairi ever since their adventure with Xemnas ended and they were back at Destiny Islands.

"See you guys later, if my dad doesn't get mad at me."

"See ya Riku. See ya Kairi," Sora said as he waved goodbye and ran home.

"Bye guys! Don't forget to come here after dinner," Kairi shouted as all of them split apart towards their home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well R&R and get ready for some other chapters maybe lemons. Writing fanfics is really cool and I hope some constructive criticism will improve the next chapters.


	2. Planned Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I just own the story. Good Day.**

**I got really lazy and almost forgot about this story. I really have no idea where this is going, but maybe the next few chapters will give me an idea.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mmmmmmm... Soooooo Delicious!!. Your the best cook mom. I forgot how good your food could be. This is the best steak I've had in years." Sora continued to gush down his food at an incredible rate. In just 5 minutes, he managed to clear his whole plate of a handful of rice, 2 steaks, noodles, his bowl of salad, the entire plate of shrimp cocktail, and his soda. He laid back in satisfied and laid his hand on his stomach.

"BBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!! See ya later. Me, Riku, and Kairi are meeting up at the beach after dinner. I'll probably be here around 10 or 11."

"And what exactly are you guys gonna be doin' for exactly 3 hours?" Sora's dad said accusingly. He was a laid back father but knew when to discipline.

"We're just gonna look at the stars and relax, maybe even talk about our adventure," Sora said knowing what his dad meant.

"Just don't do anything stupid or get into trouble with the people around there or else."

Sora agreed and headed out the door. When he got there Kairi was waiting on the log she was sitting on before dinner. Sora was surprised that she beat him there. Everyone knew Sora was the hungriest and fastest food eater out there. A lot of things about her amazed him like her courage, her heart, her soft, mango smelling hair, her delicious citrus body, her seducing curves, her beauty, her...wait a minute. Sora finally caught himself lusting over Kairi. Kairi, his best friend and closest friend next to Riku. _'What was I thinking about just now? Was I gazing at Kairi's beautiful lips, her dark brown eyes, her perfect chest, her smooth thighs, her...hold on.' _

Sora cursed himself and just ignored it. He walked up to Kairi rather awkwardly staring at her every part.

"Hi Sora. Took you long enough." Kairi said. Sora was looking at the ground.

"Is there a bug or something?

"Oh, uh, no, nevermind. It's nothing. So Kairi, um, where's Riku? Shouldn't he be here already.

Just then his cell phone rang with his Sanctuary ringtone.

"It's Riku." Sora opened his phone. "Hello?"

"Dude, I can't come tonight. My parents went out to buy groceries and I got stuck watching my brother. Maybe tomorrow."

"Man that sucks dude. I'm glad I'm an only child. Oh well. Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait, _we'll_? Are you guys already there? You and Kairi are there alone on the beach at night.?"

"Riku!! Good-bye!"

"Heh, heh. See you guys later. Tell Kairi to keep it down okay."

They both hung up. Sora had a slight blush on his face that seemed to grow bigger. Luckily, it was nighttime and barely noticable.

"So, is he coming?"

"No. He's stuck babysitting his little brother. So what should we do then?"

The two stayed under the papou tree looking into each others eyes.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Riku's parents finally came back. He had to help them with all the groceries, which totally aggravated him. He asked them if he could go out now to meet up with Sora and Kairi. They agreed and Riku rushed towards them. _'I wonder if they are doing anything. Hmph. I sure hope so.' _Riku thought as he ran to the beach. When he got there they were under a papou tree. Riku decided to climb up the tree house in total silence. While he walked into the tree house, a creak was sounded.

"Shit. I hope they didn't notice." Riku said in soft voice. "Looks like they didn't." Riku said as he looked out the window seeing all the action that was unfolding. Riku let flashed a devilish grin.

"Looks like it worked."

That's it for this chapter. Hmmm... what sort of action are we thinking about? If your thinking what I'm thinking your thinking, then think again. Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!

R&R please.


	3. Shining Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story.**

**A/N: Gosh. It takes me a lot of time to update. It's just laziness. Man, I have to get my butt into gear. I have an idea in my head, but I don't know how to start. **

**I wonder what Kairi and Sora are up to at night, under a papou tree, alone. How does Riku fit into this? Hmmm?**

**Chapter 3**

"So what should we do then?"

The waves stood still, as if it wanted to hear the answer. The crickets had stopped their tune. It was as if time stopped itself at those six words. Something was growing. The heat had increased ten fold. The wind whispered around them, passing the tree which slightly added this mysterious feeling.

They looked into each others eyes. Sora's sky blue eyes, pure as pure can be stared intensely at Kairi's cool blue eyes, burning with radiance and something else, something Sora was trying to figure out. Both were studying each other, trying to determine each other's thinking, thoughts, and emotion. It seemed it lasted forever until Sora broke the silence.

"So, um, Kairi? What do you want to do?"

As if snapping out of a trance, Kairi finally got a hold of reality. Waves started to crash, crickets started to chirp, and time began itself again. Riku watched it for the whole minute it happened.

"That was so intense. Damn you Sora!!" Riku silently cursed Sora.

Obviously something would have happened, but Sora being as clueless as he is barely noticed it. To him, Sora only noticed Kairi for that one minute, and he couldn't care less about the world around.

Soon, they started to play around with each other. Kairi wanted to really know how to fly, and since Sora knew, he taught her. Kairi was doing fairly well and soon they were off doing other things. Sora chased Kairi, while Kairi chased Sora after being caught. It felt like old times and it was great. After that, they went to look for sea shells, walking along the beach. The moon cascaded over them and over the ocean, making it shine with elegant beauty.

Soon, Sora and Kairi were tired after picking about 10 sea shells. They stood in the middle the beach to take a glance at the sky.

"Sora, don't the stars out here shine brighter than other places?"

"What do you mean?"

"For some odd reason, when you guys came back to the islands, the stars came back as well. When you two left, so did the stars, but now you're back and I'm so happy."

"Yeah, so am I."

Sora and Kairi laid back against the cool sand and stared at the stars. It was calm and serene, and there was nothing that could disturb them. It was perfect according to Riku who heard and saw everything and soon a tear fell out of his eye.

"What the hell?!?!" Riku being the tough man that he is wiped it away.

Sora turned to Kairi about after 10 minutes gazing at the stars. She looked so happy and calm, her face showing no traces of negativity of any sort. That soft face which drove him crazy turned to meet his face, which in turn made Sora blush.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Let's go swimming."

"What? This late at night? I'll freeze up Kairi. Plus, I don't have any swimming clothes on."

A smile grew on Kairi's face. "Sora, we'll just use each other to warm each other up?"

Sora, thinking this through finally realized what she meant. "Kairi, you're a naughty girl," Sora said quite jokingly.

Just then, as if to ruin everything that has been worked up, Sora's phone rang.

"Shhhiiiiiittt!!!!" Sora started to turn fire red with fumes coming out of his head.

"Hello?" He said in a very annoyed and angry voice.

"Sora. It's almost 11 and it's time for you to come back. If you're not here before 11, you'll be grounded for the rest of the week."

Sora hung up the phone in utter dismay. The night was so perfect, everything was so perfect. Kairi was perfect.

"I have to go home Kairi or else I'll be grounded this whole week."

"Oh...alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Kairi had this bummed look on her face. She looked to the ground not wanting Sora to see her now dull eyes.

"Nooooooo!! Sora why'd you pick up the phone. Your parents just had to ruin it. All my planning, gone, out the bucket, dead, useless. Figger nagger jigger wagger flaggerfanager."

Sora turned to leave. "Sora wait!" He turned only to be returned with a kiss from Kairi. Their lips touched, the heat had returned, and Riku had gone back to looking at the two of them. They both melted into each other from the heat of the passion and the growing intensity the two were radiating. Their hands clung to each other holding them together in a bond that could not be broken by anything else besides them. It seemed like an eternity to them as they roamed in each other's mouth dancing to the music of the crickets, the wind, the waves, and their intensity. After a while they broke apart gasping for air.

"S-so, u-um, Kairi, s-see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow."

The two headed home from under the papou tree, thoughts racing in their minds, the thing that just happened, and with very huge blushes on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Darn you Sora's mom, Darn You! Oh, well. I wonder what is going to happen next. Find out when my butt starts to work more.**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Weird Isn't It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the story.**

**A/N: Finally updating. For the lack of reviews I shall update faster and faster until I reach at least 20 by the time it hits 6 chapters. Oh yeah, I decided that they will be going to school like other 16 year olds do. **

**Hmmm...Some things got interesting last chapter as Sora and Kairi departed. I wonder what happens when they meet up at school?**

**Chapter 4**

'Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt'. The alarm clock sounded sharply at the turn of 7:00. Sora, getting annoyed by it decided to reach out and smash it with his keyblade.

"Sora! What was that? Hurry up, you'll be late for school." His mom's constant pestering got to him.

Sora let out a loud groan signaling he did not want to be disturbed, but his mind finally turned to reality and nagged him to get up. Sora yawned as he got up and stretched his body while hiding his eyes from the light that hurt his eyes so much.

'I wish I still had an adventure to do. It beats getting up in the morning and going to school.' Sora thought.

He went over to the bathroom and took a shower. Quickly putting on clothes, he headed downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and, said bye to his mom, and headed towards school. Kairi's house was on the way so he decided to pick her up. Suddenly, a blush formed on his face as he thought about last night. The passionate kiss he and Kairi shared was so overwhelming that he wasn't looking at the path ahead of him and bumped into Kairi.

"Whoa! Oh sorry ma'am," Sora looked at the person he crashed into. "Oh it's you Kairi."

"Yeah it's me. Sora you better watch where you're going next time. I almost dropped my books." Kairi said that, but what she really wanted was for Sora to fall on top of her and start a mad make out session, though she would never admit it outwardly yet. Judging from last night, that wasn't too out there.

Sora flashed her his trademark smile which made her insides spark with joy and bliss. She could never stay mad at Sora, or anybody non-evil for that matter. Her heart was too pure, of course since she's one of the princess' of the heart. To Sora, Kairi was the princess of his heart and would totally do anything that she told him to.

"So Kairi, wanna walk with me to school."

"Sure."

As they walked, they talked about what's been going on trying to avoid the night before. Soon the huge sign Destiny Island High surfaced into their view. They walked onto campus trying to find Riku. They found him sitting in the cafeteria eating some cereal and honey buns.

"Oh hey guys. So anything _interesting_ happen last night." Riku said emphasizing 'interesting'.

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Yeah, what'd you expect."

Both said trying sound unsuspicious, unknown to them that Riku already knew about it the whole time.

"Oh. So then what did you guys do?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Sora was teaching me how to fly then we were looking at the stars."

"Then we collected seashells." Sora added in.

"Anything else?"

"Nope!" The two said in unison.

"I wish I couldv'e been there but I couldn't. It would've been funny to see Kairi fly." At this the two boys chuckled and before Kairi could smack 'em in the head, the bell rang. They all went to their individual classes until the end of the day.

At the end of class, the three met up with each other at the entrance of the school. They went to Sora's house to eat because everybody knew Sora's mom was the best cook on the island. It seemed everything was normal, aside from the fact the Sora and Kairi kept sneaking glances at each other any chance they had. Soon, 9:00 showed up and the three parted ways. For the rest of the week, they would continue like this, all the while making Sora and Kairi closer together, and the second stage of Riku's plan draw near.

**One Week Later**

Riku sat in his room late Thursday night at his working desk. One could assume he was studying with all the papers and scraps on the ground and around him, books were open and the fact he was a senior in high school made it highly probable. Those thoughts were far from Riku's mind as he carefully worked out his plan for the second part of stage two.

As he thought, stage one was a success. Now, carefully examining his plan for the next part, he got it all together and went to bed turning off his light and sleeping soundly with a smirk on his face.

Sora had been in his room the whole time staring at the ceiling. His mind was on Kairi and nothing else. He had huge tests tomorrow, but he didn't care. What he did care about was the part of the day after school.

FLASHBACK

It was Wednesday and was walking in the hallway when he spotted Kairi exiting her class. 4th period had just ended and they were heading into lunch.

"Hey Kairi. Wanna go have lunch together?" asked Sora rather nervously. It was weird cause he never felt this way when he asked her to have lunch with her before. A slight nervousness in his voice could be heared by just those people with extreme hearing skills. Fortunately, Kairi wasn't one of them.

"Sure Sora." For Kairi, it had felt different too. It was as if it wasn't a friend asking a friend, but a crush asking his crush. 'Was it because of our kiss?' Kairi thought. She was the one who made the move, but it was too awkward and quick for Sora and Kairi to be thinking of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

It had only been a year since they got back. Sora, Kairi, and Riku had been best friends since they were little and had gone through so many adventures in their life up until now.

Sora thought the same thing about Kairi, but his mind always got diverted into a very perverted place in his brain. The night before, he had imagined her naked, his best friend, naked on his couch masturbating to Sora's name. Sora had to slap himself on several occasions to stop thinking about it.

So anyways, the two were heading into the cafeteria. Riku was already there in line most likely because of the pizza being served. Sora and Kairi brought home lunch because they knew it would take forever to get their food and Riku would take all of their fries.

As the two sat down Riku saw them from the corner of his eye talking and laughing. A smirk formed on his face and whispered, "Stage two, begins."

"Excuse me. Mister Stage Two, but your holding up the line."

"Oh, sorry. I'll take 5 pizzas."

Back to Sora and Kairi, Sora had just finished talking about gym class where he used Blizzaga to freeze this bully butt after making fun of this freshmen.

"Sora, that was so sweet of you. You are the most kind-hearted people I know."

"It was nothing." Sora looked down blushing taking a bite out of his second sandwich.

Kairi looked at Sora at his gravity defining hair, wanting to feel that smooth silk hair, then down to his body which clearly showed a very well toned body. The shirt he wore was tight around him with the sleeves just ending halfway before his elbows showing his strong muscles that would drive any girl crazy and it did.

As Kairi came back to her own thoughts, she quickly looked down to bite at her sandwich. Sora finally feeling the heat on his face disappear looked at Kairi who suddenly was looking down. Her face was slightly red leading Sora to believe she was blushing, but at what. He finally realized it, and looked at his own body. Noticing how much could be seen, he felt the heat come again, but now before taking a quick glance at Kairi.

'Damn, she was hot.' Sora thought. His thoughts were moving to his perverted side again as he examined her body. Her hair looks so smooth and soft, enough to just grab any man's attention. He headed down noticing her perfect body, the curves that shaped her body so well. He couldn't really see her face at all but he knew if he saw it, he would go crazy.

After coming back from his thoughts, he suddenly called to Kairi.

"Kairi."

"Yes Sora." She shot her head straight up hearing her name be called. She knew Sora had been checking her out, so she decided to let him. Sora had a slight blush on his face.

"Huh?"

"You did call me, didn't you Sora?"

"Oh, yeah." He flashed his grin which made Kairi sink in heat from too much exposure to Sora. What was happening? Things were different, and it was about to get a lot more different, and hotter.

"Um, Kairi, I...uh, w-was g-gonna a-ask y-you t-t-to..." His mouthed had drifted off to mere stutters before he found the courage to say what he was gonna say.

"What Sora?" Kairi had a puzzled look on her face but knew what he was going to say. 'C'mon, say it already'.

"Would you like to go out on Friday?" Sora literally screamed letting the whole cafeteria know. All heads turned at the two. All eyes staring at Kairi. All thoughts of what was happening.

"Stage two, is in effect." Riku was already on his third plate eating somewhere Sora and Kairi couldn't see him.

Kairi didn't notice as she only noticed those seven words, processing them through her mind. Sora sat there waiting for an answer, sweat dripping from his forehead at incredible amounts.

END FLASHBACK

He couldn't believe she said yes. He had been so excited that he literally jumped from table to table telling anyone about it. Sora kept staring at the ceiling, preparing his thoughts for tomorrow's events until eventually falling asleep with a smile across his face.

Kairi had been doing the same thing. She stared at the ceiling as she wondered how tomorrow would turn out. She had been waiting for this moment since their kiss, and she wanted this to be perfect. She called all her friends when she came home for their daily gossip, this being the center of attention. She received numerous tips and she thought about all of them. She sighed, turned off her light, and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Tomorrow will be a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cool. Hmm.. Big day tomorrow. I wonder what Sora's got up his sleeve. Keep it in mind next time.**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Bell Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this fic.**

**A/N: I decided to scrap whatever I said in my last A/N. I'll just update when I feel like it.**

**Today's the big day. I wonder how it will turn out? What is Riku up to?**

**Chapter 5**

**Kairi's Morning**

"_Sora, Sora. Mmmmm. Don't stop, please. Yesssssss! Sora!"_

Kairi jolted upright from her sleep. Her face was hot showing a slight blush across her face. She had pondered on what she had been dreaming. She didn't want it to stop, that was true, but she couldn't find the reason as to why? Why had she been feeling this way about Sora lately? She knew it was because of that passionate kiss last week, but had it affected her that much?

Kairi turned to the clock to see it was 6:30. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a nice shower. Kairi finished about 15 minutes later and got dressed, which took her another 15 minutes. She looked at herself in the mirror and started her daily routine. She took a look at her room to see one of Sora's jacket in the corner._ 'He must have forgotten it last time he was _here.'

At the sight of the jacket, she started to drift off into unknown sides of her mind, her perverted mind, imagining him without anything on him, completely topless, showing his masculine body to the very last bit of detail. After a while, she realized what today was and started to fantasize about what was going to happen. Then, girl thoughts struck.

_'What am I going to wear? Does Sora like a lot of make up on a girl, or a natural face? What am I gonna wear_?' Sweat started to form on her forehead and her thoughts began racing on tonight._ 'Where is Sora taking me? What am I gonna wear? Should I kiss him at the end? Should I let him walk me home? What am I gonna wear_?'

"Kairi! What's taking you so long up there? You're gonna be late for school."

Kairi's mom took her from her thoughts as she started running to gather all her things. She headed downstairs, said bye to her mom, and headed outside. She was running to quickly and dropped her keys before she got to put them in her pocket. She bent down to get her keys.

**Sora's Morning**

"_Kairi. Kairi. Mmmmm. That feels good, don't stop please. Yessssss! Kairi!"_

Sora woke up rather startled today. What had he been dreaming about? Did he just dream about Kairi the way he did. After doing his usual grunting and whining, he realized what today was. His heart started to beat faster and faster. If you looked at him, you could have sworn he was having a huge heart attack. Sweat was pouring down his face, his face was red and burning, his whole body starting to shake up.

"Sora! Are you awake yet? I heard shouting. Hurry up and get down here or else you're gonna have to miss breakfast.! Sora!"

Sora, now back to reality because of his mother, went to the bathroom thinking about today.

_'What am I gonna do? Where should I take her? Should I finish it with a kiss? I wonder what she'll wear? What will I wear? What if my breath stinks? Will Kairi think I'm hot? Will today go fine?!'_

Snapping from his thoughts, he turned on the shower and put it on cold. 10 minutes later he raced downstairs, grabbed his piece of toast, said bye to his mom, and headed for school.

As he neared Kairi's house, he saw something he didn't wanna see now. Well he did want to see it, but not now, not today. Kairi had bent down to get something but all Sora paid attention to was her butt that was showing itself to Sora. Sora's jaw dropped as blood started to rush out of his nose anime style. He stared at Kairi's butt like he was hypnotized by it.

Kairi was wearing tight pants that hugged every curve on her lower body. Soon, Sora's dream world had fallen when she had gotten up after picking up her keys. Sora blinked and tried to regain his composure as if he didn't see anything.

"Hi Kairi!" Sora waved his hand at Kairi with his best smile.

"Sora!" Kairi waved back with her smile making Sora melt again.

"So, um, uh, Kairi. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Yeah we better get there quick but how?"

"Just hold on to me Kairi." Sora said with a huge grin on his face.

Kairi grabbed hold of him as Sora Quick Ran all the way to school. It took them only five minutes, just enough time before the bell rang. After saying bye they headed off to their classes.

Sora and Riku had last period class together and it was P.E. As they were running laps, Riku and Sora started talking.

"So Sora, finally made your move I see?" He cocked an eyebrow. "What ya guys doin'?"

"I don't know. Where should we go? Do you know anywhere?"

"Hmmm..?" Riku was trying to look like he was thinking, but he already knew the perfect place.

"Well, what time are you picking her up?"

"Around 7:00."

"First, you should take her to dinner. Somewhere like, oh I don't know, a restaurant? Preferrably the King's Diamond Restaurant. After that you guys should go to the beach."

"The beach?" At this he froze a little as he remembered last he and Kairi was on the beach.

"Why the beach, Riku?"

"Because. It's the most romantic place I could think of for you two. What's the problem, something happen last time." Riku said trying to see if Sora would crack.

"Tch. Of course not. What would make you say that? Nothing happened. I guess we'll go to the beach."

With that the two boys continued on with class.

But, this whole situation wasn't just affecting Sora, but Kairi also. She was in English class working on her project with her partner and friend Selphie.

"Kairi. I heard you and Sora are going out today."

"Yeah."

"So feeling nervous."

"Tch. Me nervous, yeah right." She lied. She was a nervous wreck. Her body was shaking, as her eyes kept constant watch on the clock. _ '10 more minutes' _ she thought. She was sweating as her date with Sora was mere hours away.

"Whatever Kairi. Every girl knows that Sora's the hottest guy in school and that he has an awesome bod. Any girl would be lucky to go out with him, but you got him first. You are the luckiest girl in school."

"Yeah I guess." Then, the bell of her life rang as it was going to change her forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ooooohh. The time has come. Will Sora and Kairi's date work? Will Riku's supposed plan work? Will something happen at the beach? Is Sora and Kairi totally dehydrated? Find out next chapter.**

**Read and Review. I at least want 3 reviews for each chapter.**


	6. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this fic.**

**A/N: Man, I'm updating faster than usual. My job has been quite easy and after that, there's nothing else to do except studying to retain my knowledge like most college students. Writing fanfics is just one of those ways to keep my mind active and it's been really active. Oh, well on with the story.**

**The time has come. The moment of truth. The date between Sora and Kairi has arrived.**

**Chapter 6**

The bell rang. Kairi froze. Her heart started to pound faster, faster, faster, faster. Her face turned red as sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Kairi. Kairi. Come on we have to get to your house pronto. Your date with Sora is 4 hours away, there isn't gonna be any time for you to get ready."

With that, Selphie dragged Kairi out the classroom and was heading towards her house. Just a few houses up, Sora was doing the exact same thing.

"Yo Sora, what are you gonna wear. This is Kairi we're talking about. Y'know, the girl you went looking for and the girl you committed suicide for. Not to mention she's the hottest girl at school."

Sora shot a Blizzaga at Riku almost hitting him, but instead hit his bed freezing it.

"Damn it."

"So Sora, let's see what you're wearing."

Sora came out of his closet in a black tuxedo set. Riku burst out laughing immediately so much in fact that tears came out of his eyes.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard with that. Way to formal."

"Shut up Riku. Alright Mr. Datemaster, what should I wear then."

Riku took a look at his closet scanning any piece of clothing he had. Finding the perfect outfit, he grinned as he showed Sora. His face showed an "alright" type of face as he proceeded to try it on.

"This is perfect. Kairi will definitely find you highly attractive."

Back at Kairi's house, if you took a look at her room, you would find nothing but horror. As her mother walked into the room, she was totally pale faced.

"KAIRI!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ROOM!! I WANT YOU TO CLEAN IT UP THIS INSTANT!!" Yup, Kairi's mom was furious. Her head was tomato red as it seemed that steam was coming out of her ears, nose, and head.

"Alright mom, but after I'm done changing."

"And where do you think you're going young lady. You're not going anywhere with your room looking like this." Her voice toned down just a little bit, but you could still plainly hear her anger.

"I have a date with Sora."

"A date...with...Sora?" At this her mother jumped up and down like a 16 year old teenager and went straight to her daughter.

"Oooh. I'm so happy for you guys. Now you want to wear something that says 'look at me, I'm hot' but not something too slutty."

"Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie, but this date with Sora is very important. I mean he committed suicide for you and he spent a lot of time looking for you." Her mother was waving her finger as if this was a chore.

"Yeah Kairi. Plus Sora's the hottest guy in school. Don't screw this up." Selphie also gave the finger mimicking Kairi's mom.

At this Kairi sweat dropped as they both ran into her closet looking for the right combination of clothes.

"Kairi! You're gonna love what we're going to do to you." Selphie and Kairi's mother both took Kairi and prepared her for one of the worst get ready situations ever.

"Sora it's already 6:30! You need to hurry."

"Alright, just one more thing. I gotta ask my dad for his car keys. I don't feel like Quick Running all the way there."

Sora and Riku headed downstairs towards his father.

"Dad, can I borrow the car tonight."

"Why? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, uh, you see, um..." Sora took a deep breath, "Me and Kairi are going on a date tonight."

"Oh. Sure fine, but make sure you don't wreck the car. Oh and no curfew tonight. But Sora, I have a present for you since you told me. Hopefully you'll be able to use it tonight and when you do son, make me proud."

Sora wasn't sure as to what he was saying. He had almost whispered the last part so that his mom wouldn't hear. He reached into his wallet as Sora stared at it thinking it was money. _'Geez. If I was gonna get money, I should have told him a long time ago.' _He pulled two little packets out of his wallet and gave it to Sora. Sora carefully examined it to see what it was.

"DAD!! What the hell?!?!"

"Now Sora, make your father proud." Riku laughed maniacally at the events that just surfaced.

"Hey Kairi."

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I just heard Sora."

"You must be even crazier than I am."

"Yeah you're right. That was strange though. Oh, well. Kairi, hurry up we need to get your hair done."

"DAD!! What the hell? Why would I use this? And why would a father encourage this kind of action?"

"Because son, I am your father, and you do as I say!"

"Honey, what did Sora do?" His mom called from the kitchen.

"Nothing dear, just giving Sora a few tips for tonight."

"Alright." His mom said not questioning what tonight was.

The brunette teen stood there jaw open, face pale, staring at his father's stern face.

"But-" His sentence was broken off. "No buts, go now."

"Yes sir." He stuffed the two packets into his pocket as he grabbed the car keys and walked out the door.

"Riku, are you coming with me to the date also?" Sora joked trying to get that last conversation with his dad out of his mind.

"Tch. No. I'm heading home. I wonder what my dad will day if I told him something like that?"

The two boys laughed as they separated from each other. However, unknown to Sora, Riku had just walked a far enough distance so that Sora could not see him. Sora hopped into his dad's car and started the engine. He backed away from the garage and headed towards Kairi's house with Riku stealthily following along.

"Stage two part two, begin." Riku quietly muttered to himself.

Kairi walked down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Sora to pick her up. Selphie had headed home earlier and all there was to do now was to wait. A few minutes passed and it was already 7:02.

"Did Sora already forget about me?" Kairi looked really red faced and disappointed even though he was only two minutes late.

She was just about to give up as 7:03 showed on the clock. The bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bwahahahahaha! You guys probably thought the date was this chapter. I decided to make this just a preparations chapter and I promise the next chapter will be the date. I just want to make sure the next chapter will be flawless. **

**Read and Review please.**


	7. The Date: part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this fic.**

**A/N: Man, it was a busy week. I finally get the chance to update this story. Anyways, I might be updating kinda slow because I got a second job for more cash so just be patient with this story. I'll update every chance I get, but there are real slim chances.**

**For real. The time has come. The moment of truth. The preparations are complete. Now on with the date.**

**Chapter 7**

_'Ding! Dong!'_ The wait was over. Kairi turned her head towards the door and stood up. Every step she took her heart beat faster. She looked at herself once more and nodded in acceptance. Every detail was correct, every wrinkle was nowhere to be seen, everything was just perfect. Taking a deep breath to cool her nerves, she relaxed and reached for the door.

Outside, Sora was just as nervous as she was. _'She's taking a long time.'_ Sora took one final breath as he reached for the doorbell to ring it one more time.

"C'mon Kairi." Riku stood outside behind some bushes observing this whole thing with his binoculars.

"What's taking you so long? Answer the door already."

Riku was getting restless and started to move, but then he heard a slight creak. He smirked.

"Stage two part two begin."

They both were frozen to the ground as their eyes roamed towards each other. Up and down, side to side, head to toe, arm to arm. They couldn't believe how stunning, and hot the other looked.

Kairi had her hair down and as straight and smooth as hair could possibly be. There was slight shine from her hair that seemed to sparkle in Sora's eyes. Her face looked soft and smooth. Her natural beauty astounded Sora, though Kairi did have a little make-up here and there. On her neck, she wore a silver necklace with a miniature version of the star that she made a couple years back. What really made Sora drool at was her dress. It was silk black that clung to her figure perfectly. It outlined her every curve, not to mention showing off her developed busts. The neckline ended for the dress to show some cleavage, but not a lot. The dress cut off just before her knees, much to Sora's delight. Her outfit ended in black high heels completing her perfectness, as Sora put it.

Kairi studied Sora very carefully, examining every little detail. She had never seen Sora so handsome before and the fact that he's staring at her made her very hot. His hair looked neater, but it still had that wild style that defied the laws of physics. Just like Kairi, his face looked smoothed and soft looking, but you could clearly see the masculine features of his face. He still wore that famous crown necklace on his neck and Kairi knew that symbol meant he would protect her and all of their friends like the hero he is. Sora's outfit really stunned Kairi, seeing as how it seemed he put a lot of effort into tonight's events.

Sora wore a long sleeved polo with a tight, plain white shirt underneath. The polo was half buttoned up, and given that the undershirt was tight, it showed a nice plain outline of his chest. This got Kairi really fired up, her heart beating faster the more she took in his appearance. The actual polo was a dark blue that had black vertical stripes covering it. He had black dress pants and some very clean black shoes.

One thought ran through both their heads.

_'WOW!'_

"You guys have been standing there forever. Hurry up already!"

Riku had lost most of his patience after watching those two study each other for quite a while. He was just about to leave when Sora spoke up. Riku returned to his spot, watching and listening the best he could.

"You look beautiful Kairi."

Kairi finally snapped out of her trance hearing those words. She blushed slightly and thanked the heavens it was dark enough to avoid, but she knew Sora could see it, just as he saw her beauty.

"You look amazing also Sora."

At this the two blushed as they stared deep into each other's eyes. For a moment, any witness to that sight would see a spark that illuminated the feelings they both had.

"So...um...Kairi. We better get going or else we'll spend the rest of the date on your doorstep."

They both chuckled as they got into Sora's car. He opened the passenger door like any other gentleman would do.

"After you my lady."

"Why thank you Mr. Sora."

That's what she loved about Sora. His charm, his looks, his humor, his everything. He had always had this pull on her, and she knew they belonged with each other. She knew their destinies intertwined together, but she never made a move. Unknown to her, her thoughts about making a move often moved to the negative side of things. What if she made the wrong move? What if it caused the downfall of their friendship? What if... Yes, the infamous 'what ifs'. They cause blossoming love to crumble. They cause events that should happen, not happen. They make chances go by. They are a danger to one's feelings, emotions, and cause doubts to amplify themselves.\

Kairi overcame these doubts and cast aside the negative 'what ifs'. Sora had done this as well, his mind the same as Kairi, but just like her, he knew they were meant to be together. He was a keyblade master, warrior of the light, and a good kid. He loved the way Kairi brought out the best in him. She took him out of darkness and brought him back into the light, literally. If killing yourself to save someone you love so much isn't true love, then there must be something wrong. She brought happiness to him and made his heart overflow with joy at the sight of her. Yes, these two were perfect for each other.

As they were making there way towards the restaurant, they snuck glances at each other, knowing all too well what the other person was doing. Riku followed their trail a safe distance away to make sure his plans would work out the way it should. In the car, Kairi thought it would be good to strike up some conversation seeing as how the 5 minute silence seemed uncomfortable to her.

"So, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Ooooooh, now I'm really interested. C'mon, just a little hint."

"Sorry Kai. You'll find out soon."

She gave a defeated sigh as she realized she wasn't going to get anything secret from him.

"Alright, you win."

He flashed one of those cheesy but effective grins making Kairi melt inside. After about 5 more minutes of talking about casual stuff like school and home and other teenage things, they arrived at the King's Diamond Restaurant.

"The King's Diamond Restaurant!!! How did you? When did you? What did you?"

Sora cut her off in her stutters.

"Don't worry Kai. All that matters is we're here on a date and it will be the most romantic date ever."

"Okay!"

As the two entered, Riku stood at the parking lot just before the entrance panting heavily.

"I should've used my bike." Clearing his head, he snuck into the restaurant and settled into a nice lookout booth wearing sunglasses and a hood with a menu covering his face.

Sora pulled out his date's chair.

"Please take a seat Miss Kairi."

"Thank you."

Her gentle voice still struck Sora's heart as he allowed her beautiful sound comfort his ears. He quickly took a seat as a waiter came by to take their orders.

"Now Kairi, order anything you want cause I got these prices paid for."

The King's Diamond was the richest restaurant in all of Destiny Island. It was elegant enough for celebrity couples to go on dates with. It was very high class and the person that owned it was none other that Riku's father. The restaurant was adorned by many sparkling chandeliers, a nice water fountain in the center, and very prestige interior. It really was fit for royalty, for perfectness, and for Kairi.

"May I take your order?"

The two people took a glance at the menu trying to spot what they want. Finally deciding, they told the waiter their orders. Kairi ordered first.

"I'd like your Diamond Salad with light dressing, and some water. I would also like to have your chicken soup and a plate of shrimp please."

"And you sir?"

"Yeah, I'd like your Barbecue Baby Back Ribs, some teriyaki beef and chicken with heavy sauce, two bowls of rice, one steamed the other fried, 20 sushi rolls any kind will do, fried chicken, some Lo Mein, a plate of shrimp with some cocktail sauce..."

As Sora listed his food choices, Kairi couldn't help but giggle at how much food he was getting and the way the waiter struggled to write everything he was saying. She knew preparing their food was going to take long, so she decided to think of a conversation she and Sora could think of.

"...and one Sprite please."

The waiter looked slightly annoyed and hesitant to ask his mandatory question, "Is that all sir?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

The waiter left leaving the two to their own private matters. Riku looked quite happy as he saw how the waiter reacted to Sora's order. Riku just ordered a soda and some fries, but that was all. He too had a big appetite but he figured not to draw any attention to himself.

"So...Sora?"

"Yeah, Kai," Sora said with his face full of the bread that was on the table.

"Are we going anywhere after dinner?"

"Hmm...you're gonna have to wait."

"Soraaaaaaaa! Please tell me."

"Don't worry Kairi. I'm sure you'll love it."

After 10 minutes of talking, their food arrived. 5 waiters showed up with numerous dishes but luckily, this place had large tables designed for this sort of thing, seeing as how the owner's son tends to eat a lot. Sora was taking in the aroma of the food as he closed his eyes imagining the taste just by smell. He caught a smell of citrus and sweet smelling. Surely he didn't order anything that was close to this smell. He opened his eyes and noticed he was smelling Kairi's hair. Quickly, he moved away from her avoiding her face as he can, but found he couldn't, not after smelling her.

"Uh...sorry Kairi."

"Oh, um...it's fine."

In fact, Kairi was loving that kind of attention Sora was giving her. It made her feel attractive, and him smelling her hair made her more sure that he was attracted to her. They both started to eat starting up conversations here and there, with Riku carefully listening with an amplified ear piece. Though, when a baby started crying, he had to turn it off. Too bad for Riku, as Sora was just about to say something that would leave Kairi frozen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I decided to break up the date into possibly 2-3 chapters. The next few chapters should get really exciting, and I'm expecting the story to take about one more month before being completed. **

**Read and Review please. I mean only 13 reviews! It's got me a little disappointed, so Review please.**


End file.
